The adventures of judith Grimes: The easter miracle
by DR. Elsac2
Summary: Judith has many questions about the egg, which the Easter bunny left in Michonne's tummy. third oneshot in the series of judith adventure.


**Apology for the blatant mistakes, but we are all familiar with my poor editing. **

**Here, another adventure of Judith,**

**I don't own the walking dead**

**Please, review**

* * *

**Judith & the Easter miracle**

* * *

Judith stares at a woman's stomach, and she cannot believe how big it is. She turns to ask Michonne why the woman's stomach is humongous. Michonne is slightly distracted, and she wears a grave expression.

"Michonne?" Judith insists when Michonne does not answer.

" Yes, sweetheart?" A distracted Michonne replies after Judith calls for her for the tenth time.

Although, she hardly moves her eyes from the blood test result, which she holds. Judith waits for an answer to the question, which she asked. Michonne has not heard a word.

"Michonne?" Judith insists, and she pulls Michonne's sleeves as a last resort to get her attention.

"Yes Judith," Michonne ultimately shoves the test paper in her bag, and she looks at Judith.

"You don't care." Judith pouts, and she crosses her arms.

Moving upper in the big chair of the waiting room, Judith straightens her posture. Her eyes narrow on Michonne, and there is a threat of tears. For how mature she acts, Judith has those moments when the child in her is capricious. Michonne sighs, and she wisely decides to focus on the demanding child.

"About?" Michonne softly asks, and she knows Judith is about to say something dramatic.

"My life," Judith sighs, and her disapproving look chastises Michonne.

"I do care about your life," Michonne says, and she attempts to cajole Judith, who suspiciously looks at her, " tell me more about your life." She insists, and the place is not appropriate for tears and anguish, which Judith can masterfully do.

"You don't care," Judith repeats with great offence, and she arranges her crossed arms.

Not laughing is a hard task for Michonne. With her cute pout and her disapproving look, Judith looks adorable. Michonne schools her expression.

"What makes you believe that?" She asks Judith, and she immediately corrects herself, "okay, I'm bad at this today," Michonne recognises her flaws, and any other day, she is amazing at the maternal role, which has slowly become hers in Judith's life," I'm sorry, and let's start again. Where were we?"

Judith hesitates, and her eyes scrutinise Michonne. She does not want to tell the story if Michonne will not listen. Knowingly, Michonne switches her position to show to Judith that she has her undivided attention.

"Miss Maggie said we could paint the egg the colour that we wanted, and so I started to paint my egg purple. Pretty purple, but my egg…" Judith starts to retell her day at school.

Michonne does her best to follow, but amidst the great tale of Judith painting eggs, she loses herself in her thoughts.

"that is great, Judith." She absently agrees, and Michonne checks for the next name.

She should have asked Rick to pick Judith, but Michonne didn't expect her visit to the gynaecologist to turn into a visit to the obstetrician. Now, Judith is like every child who is bored. She needs attention, but stress overwhelms Michonne's mind.

"You don't want to hear about my egg," Judith laments, and the tears make their apparition.

Judith was so excited to talk about her Easter egg. She made one for her dad, Sasha, Tyrese, Carl, and Michonne. Usually, Michonne always shares her excitement. In addition, Judith picked Michonne's stress, and she expresses it as crankiness and neediness.

Michonne picks Judith, and she places the child on her lap. She carefully wipes Judith's tears, and for a few minutes, Michonne calms the little girl.

" I do want to hear about your eggs, but it is a bit complicated now." Michonne apologetically smiles at the other women around her, "Can you save the egg story for until we return home? I promise that I will listen to it." She attempts to compromise.

Judith nods as she begins to wipe her tears. Michonne feels slightly relieved.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Michonne kisses Judith's cheek, and Judith clings to her with a hug.

"You're welcome." Judith softly answers, and she does not loosen her hug.

Judith does not like hospital or private clinic in this instance. Everything was last minute, and Michonne could not find anyone to babysit or pick Judith from school. In the few months, Rick and Michonne have dated, they have managed to create a schedule, which is mostly tailored around Judith.

" Miss Williams?" The nurse calls for Michonne.

Michonne sighs and Judith refuses to break her hug. She carries Judith, and they enter the consultation room. Michonne places the positive result of her pregnancy test on the table, and she has yet to come to term with the fact that she is pregnant.

* * *

As soon as Rick enters the room, Judith jumps out of her high chair, and the action almost gives Michonne a heart attack. Michonne sighs, and she follows Judith.

" Daddy?" Judith shouts.

" Someone was waiting for me," Rick replies while he picks Judith from the floor and hugs her.

Before Rick can say more, Judith already begins to speak.

" Michonne is sick, and she needs to eat soup," Judith says, and Michonne regrets taking Judith with her to the obstetrician.

"You're sick, babe," Rick asks as he walks to Michonne.

He kisses Michonne, and he curiously looks at her. Although, he picks no sign of illness. Everything looks normal, and Rick only thinks that Michonne is as beautiful as he remembers. He kisses her another time, and it is slow and tender. Michonne breaks the kiss with a contented sigh.

"It's nothing," She puts all her acting abilities in that semi-lie.

After all, she is not sick, but she is pregnant. Although, she does not want Rick to know. The obstetrician visit was far from what she expected. Finding out that she was pregnant was a surprise, which Michonne discovered with excitement, but it did not last long.

" They took her blood with a big needle," Judith continues to explain.

Rick suspiciously looks at Michonne. She smiles to brush off his suspicion, and she almost wants to tape Judith's mouth. Michonne knows her little peach, and in less than a minute, Rick is about to know every second of Judith's day.

"A syringe, sweetheart. The needle is called a syringe." Michonne corrects Judith with the hope that a new word will suffice to distract her before she reveals everything, " just a routine test." She adds to answer Rick's question.

"They poked Michonne's arm with a syringe …syringe, and they pull it all." Judith continues to narrate with dramatic sounds of blood passing through the needle, " and We were at the hospital." She continues to talk, " look the doctor gave me this." Judith pulls the plastic speculum, which the doctor gave her to distract her, " it was a doctor where everyone had a big stomach…" She finishes, and Michonne worries for how she is going to get out of this.

"It is truly nothing." Michonne insists," a quick visit to the gynaecologist." She offers a bit of the truth, and so Rick can't doubt her sincerity.

" You're sure." He asks because he can pick the tone of her voice.

" I will tell you if it ever changes," Michonne replies.

" Do you need that soup?" Rick asks because he continues to doubt that Michonne would tell him if she was feeling under the weather.

In the last few months, Rick has discovered trivial details about Michonne. One of those being that she hates to admit being sick or exhausted.

"Yes, the doctor took all her blood," Judith answers on behalf of Michonne.

" No, I don't need the soup." Michonne laughs as she softly pinches Judith's cheek, " and I have to go now that you're back," She announces after kissing Rick and Judith.

Rick holds her arm, and so she can make the calculated exit, which seemed perfect in her head. She reluctantly returns to her previous spot.

" Go where?" Rick questions with slight confusion.

" my apartment is on the upper floor," Michonne confidently says, and she hopes her confidence will stop any protestation.

"I did something wrong?" Rick's confusion increases and Michonne sighs as an answer, " Or I forgot about previous plans." He attempts to think about their previous conversations.

" It is Tuesday, Michonne," Judith says with quiet indignation.

She looks between her father and Michonne. She should have waited before speaking. She pinches her lips with a slightly apologetic expression.

" Judith?" Michonne asks, and she can tell the little girl is struggling to remain quiet.

" It's sleepover day." Judith announces, and Michonne wants to kick herself for forgetting," You can't go to your house," she squeals," remember it is Tuesday." She concludes, and she does not intend to back down on the matter.

Rick and Michonne exchange quiet looks and Judith wonders the meaning of those looks.

"Judith, can you go to your room?" Michonne softly asks not to alarm Judith.

"Why?" Judith curiously asks.

"grown up talk," Michonne replies while Rick puts Judith back on the floor.

Judith stares at her father with slight concern. She recognises the expression on Michonne's face. Judith is usually a well-behaved child, but some days, she does need to have a grown-up talk.

"You're in trouble, daddy" She whispers with sympathy, and she encouragingly taps Rick's thigh.

Michonne smiles with amusement. Only Judith can make her laugh at any moment.

" Say sorry and learn from your mistakes," Judith parrots Michonne, and she uses her imitation of an adult voice.

"Your dad is not in trouble, sweetheart." Michonne laughs, " come give me kiss," She asks as Judith leaves the room.

Judith runs back to Michonne, and she presses a big kiss on her cheek.

"Give your dad his hug, princess," Michonne adds, and Judith does it.

* * *

" So?" Rick teases as he hooks his forefinger around one of Michonne's look.

Still amused by Judith, Michonne swats Rick's hand.

"You are not in trouble," She laughs, " I swear," she insists when Rick directs a questioning gaze at her," trust me, I will tell you if you ever get in trouble."

"I didn't forget anything this time," Rick whispers as his arm closes around Michonne's waist, and he pulls her closer to him, " anniversary," He kisses the tip of her nose, "to pick the right chocolate bars. I didn't forget anything worth putting me in trouble." Rick's voice is several octaves lower, and Michonne knows to avoid his eyes.

Everything might weaken her will, and she needs to keep her mind clear. She chooses to look at her toes, and she definitely needs a nail polish, which matches the spring weather.

" since the last time you got me sneaker instead of Kit Kat, you have been perfect," Michonne replies with quick glances at Rick's face.

" So?" He drawls as he lifts her chin, and so Michonne looks into his eyes.

Michonne sighs, and she presses her lips to Rick's sharp jaws. Her tongue dances along the angular line, and Michonne presses suave open mouthed kiss along his jawlines. She slowly claims his lips, and when Rick slides his hand under her blouse, Michonne pulls away with a sigh. She puts the needed space between Rick and her.

" I pay rent in that apartment, and sometimes just sometimes, I sleep in my bed, and some other time I sleep alone," Michonne emphasises the last word.

Rick cocks an eyebrow, and Michonne's statement amuses him. Michonne does pay rent for her apartment, but she hardly sleep alone unless she is in another city or Rick is on a business trip. Although, she has little choice in the matter. Sleeping alone in her bed is a matter of life or death.

" sound convincing," Rick says, and he once again reaches for Michonne's waist.

She sighs, but when he kisses the curve of her neck, she is unable to resist. With an explicit order to avoid intercourse by her obstetrician, Michonne does not believe in her will power around Rick.

" The truth sometimes does sound real." Michonne confidently replies, and she coughs to hide her discomfort.

She desperately wants to tell Rick about everything happening, but she does not want to add any burden on him. What she learned in the obstetrician was not the good news, which Michonne expected.

" You're sure that I don't need to make soup and have a bath running. You aren't sick." Rick asks, and he releases Michonne from his hold.

He carefully looks at her, and he senses that something bothers Michonne. Although, he knows to be patient and not to push until she feels the necessity to speak.

"Richard Grimes, I am fine." Michonne smiles through it, and she is not feeling fine, " simple control and complete blood count."

" Okay," Rick gives up, and he promises to give her a day before he presses the issue, " and I can't convince you to stay tonight."

Michonne considers the pros and cons. They have both been extremely busy in the last weeks. Michonne has finally finished filming, and Rick is always in the middle of something major. Therefore, she wants to spend the night with him, but the risk to use the night to have long steamy sex is high. Michonne can tell when Rick is in a seductive mood, and she is always too receptive.

" You could if you asked, but you would not use emotional blackmail on me," Michonne replies with the truth.

For a second, she considers telling him about the pregnancy, but there is so much that she wants to shield Rick from with a little omission.

" I'm not above it," Rick teases.

" but you adore me, and you wouldn't do that," Michonne replies, and she pecks Rick.

" she said as she emotionally blackmails me." Rick laughs, and Michonne mockingly pouts.

" Okay, you win," Rick replies, and Michonne steps out of his arm.

"Can I take Judith with me?" Michonne asks as she remembers about Judith's sleep over.

" You heard her, it's Tuesday. Sleep over and all," Rick agrees, and there is no one he trusts more with Judith," I will bring her up after she tells me about her day, and I will take her to school tomorrow." He adds to conclude.

Michonne frowns, and tomorrow morning is her day to drop Judith to school. Rick has his major meetings on Wednesday, and Michonne knows how his work can engross his thoughts.

"Rick, I am not sick," Michonne attempts to reassure Rick.

" I know, but I still want you to rest," Rick counters.

" Judith needs her routine," Michonne points out.

" You have been reading again about children with high IQ." Rick assumes, and Michonne has been almost scientific in the approach of her unexpected maternal role.

Since she discovered that Judith is ahead of children of her age cognitively, Michonne has attempted to adapt. From the books that she reads to any trivial detail, Michonne is a perfectionist, and it expands in being an excellent maternal figure to Judith.

" I talked to Miss Rhee." Rick continues to speak to reassure Michonne," she thinks that Judith is doing well with her new routine."

"We don't want to disturb it," Michonne argues, and she knows how a routine is necessary for Judith, or she starts to over analyse every second of her days.

For the same reason, Rick took a risk letting Michonne in his family life. Although, he is confident about Michonne's place in his life.

"One day will not disturb it," Rick assures his girlfriend.

"Okay…"

* * *

"What did he do?" Sasha's voice welcomes Michonne as she steps in the living room.

It suffices to startle Michonne, and Sasha laughs. Michonne side eyes her younger sister, and she sighs.

" What are you doing here?" Michonne asks, and she didn't expect her younger sister to be back so early from her business trip.

Sasha is a personal stylist for the rich and famous, which often means travelling.

"I live here?" Sasha replies dumbly while she continues to search through Netflix for anything decent, " I finished my work early, and I don't like the humidity in Miami. The client was very understanding and cooperative." Michonne's eye roll forces Sasha to explain.

" What are you doing here? And don't say you live here, we both know it is debatable. Did Rick piss you off?" Sasha knowingly asks.

Michonne sighs, and she wonders how this belief has come to exist. She does leave Rick's side when she judges it necessary. The issue is she never judges it necessary.

" Michonne is sick, and daddy didn't make her soup." Judith answers on behalf of Michonne while she climbs on the couch to sit next to Sasha.

"Judith?" Michonne sighs," I'm not sick, and Rick did nothing to piss me off." She replies to Sasha," I want to sleep in my own bed," Michonne continues to speak, but Sasha does not buy into the explanation," I co-own this apartment."

"I will rather trust st Jude." Sasha dismisses Michonne, " So Judith, tell aunty Sasha more."

" We were to the doctor today, and everyone had a big stomach," Judith begins a detailed tale of their visit to the obstetrician.

" A big stomach," Sasha emphasises, and she looks at Michonne with eyes filled with suspicions.

"Like this big," Judith extend her hands as far as she can, "the doctor used a big needle to…A syringe to take Michonne's blood, and the doctor gave me candies. We have to go back to the doctor." She adds more details to her story.

Sasha turns to Michonne with one question on her lips, and the conclusion is easy to draw with the many clues Judith decided to reveal.

"So when are you going to introduce Rick to mama?" Sasha asks with a toothy smile, and she knows Michonne has postponed that moment as long as she could, "Tyrese is going to lecture you about out of wedlock…" Michonne interrupts Sasha mid-sentence, and she knows Judith will absorb every word and regurgitate it at the wrong time to the right person.

"Sasha?" Michonne warns her sister.

"Michonne?" Sasha replies unfazed by the warning.

"Can we talk about this later?" Michonne pleads with Sasha, and she does not feel ready to explore the topic of her pregnancy.

"Tomorrow…" Sasha firmly says.

"Okay…" Michonne reluctantly agrees, and she needs to talk about it with someone, " Let go, Judith. It is time to put you to bed." Michonne picks Judith, and she carries her to her room.

* * *

Judith places her tiny hand on Michonne's head, and she is the picture of concentration with her tongue pocking out. Michonne stares at Judith with slight confusion as she reapplies another layer of nail polish on her foot.

"What are you doing?" Michonne lastly asks Judith when the little girl undergoes a complete inspection of her body.

Judith sighs, and she sits by Michonne. She rests her head on Michonne's arm, and her eyes carry a lot of concern.

"You swear that You are not sick," Judith asks with a timid voice.

"I swear I am not sick," Michonne replies, but it does not seem enough to convince Judith.

"Okay…" Judith replies, and she hugs Michonne as tightly as she can.

"Don't worry, I am not sick," Michonne repeats, and she senses that Judith has more to say.

Michonne kisses the crown of Judith's head, and she returns the little girl's hug.

"You promise…" Judith whispers and Michonne can hear the tremor in her voice, " my mommy was sick." She sadly says, and Michonne understands everything about her crankiness and neediness during their time at the hospital.

"Oh baby," Michonne tightens her hug, and she quietly rocks Judith, " I promise that I am not sick, and I won't be for a long time."

"Okay…You promise," Judith repeats, and she pulls her little finger to seal Michonne's promise.

"I do." Michonne locks her little finger around Judith's one.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Michonne drags herself out of her bed, and she goes to empty her stomach on the toilet. She did not expect her morning sickness to come as soon as she discovered her pregnancy. Michonne wipes her mouth, and she stares at herself in the mirror. Aside from the pale eyes, she looks very much like herself. She brushes her teeth, and she heads for the kitchen.

"What is that?" Michonne asks while she stares at her kitchen island covered with food.

There is a smell of fried bacon upsetting her stomach. She does not know if she is hungry or if she wants to empty her stomach again.

"Hello, babe?" Rick kisses Michonne," That is a soup," he replies as he pulls away from her

" It was not necessary," Michonne replies, and all the aromas in the kitchen assail her nose.

" I have learned that Judith is always right," Rick replies as he helps her on a chair, " If she says give Michonne a soup, I think you need soup." He says after a glance at Michonne.

" I'm not going to eat it." Michonne pushes the soup away before she vomits from the smell of it.

"But you are going to forgive me for that thang that I had no intention to do." Rick asks with a smirk," You know whatever I did to… Well, I don't know what I did, but I'm deeply apologetic for that thang." He kisses Michonne, and he returns to making breakfast.

"Why does everyone as the same explanation for why I want to sleep in my bed?" Michonne sighs, and she begins to question the dynamic of their relationship.

Perhaps, she is more dependent that she thought. In truth, she does not remember having a symbiotic relationship with anyone before Rick. With anyone else, Michonne will find it terrifying.

"Because you haven't slept in it unless I accidentally piss you off, and I emphasize accidentally," Rick replies, and Michonne rolls her eyes.

"You're doing that accidental thang," She mimics his southern drawl, "and who let you in at this hour?"

"Sasha gave me a key, and an order to fix it." Rick points at the key on the island.

Michonne stares at Rick until he gives her the complete version of the story. Rick switches off the stove, and he closes the distance between Michonne and him.

" and corruption helped," He whispers while he leans in to kiss Michonne.

"Rick?" Michonne presses her forefinger on his lips, and she gently pushes him away, "I do want to eat my soup," she says the first excuse to cross her mind.

" Now?" Rick asks with amusement.

" Yeah…" Michonne attempts to remain serious, " I'm craving whatever you put in that soup."

"Like it can't wait later," Rick insists as he steals a kiss from Michonne, and it is slow and tender as she loves it, " like until…" His mouth begins to parade along her neck.

" Judith will be up in a bit, and you have to get her ready for school." Michonne decides to change her artillery, and Judith is the infallible excuse.

"Okay…" Rick says as he pulls away from Michonne, and he passes her the soup, which she does not truly want to eat.

…

…

…

Michonne does her best to eat her soup. Each spoon is an effort, and she considers telling Rick the truth. Although, the breakfast is not an appropriate time to have any meaningful conversation.

" Why are you eating a soup?" Judith's question draws Michonne out of her mind.

She cannot truly call what she doing with her soup eating. Michonne stares at the content of her bowl, and she has an increasing needs to have vanilla ice cream.

"You should ask your dad," Michonne answers, " he made it for me."

" Daddy, why is Michonne eating a soup?" Judith immediately focuses on Rick, and the answer appears to be necessary to her survival.

" Because you said that she needed one," Rick replies, and Judith's frown.

She looks between her father and Michonne.

" I didn't say that," she argues, and Judith does not remember asking for Michonne's soup.

Michonne chuckles, and Rick sighs. Sometimes, Judith has an immediate notion of her actions.

" You said it last night, not today." Rick corrects his mistake, and Judith nods.

"She is not sick; she promised." Judith replies as a matter of fact, and she stares at Michonne to confirm that the promise still holds value, " No more soup, and she does not like it." She points at Michonne, who is visibly uncomfortable.

"My bad," Rick raises his hand in surrender.

" It's tasty," Michonne attempts to be diplomatic, but she only wants to throw the soup away.

" Daddy didn't burn them," Judith moves her pancakes toward Michonne.

" Thank you, but you need all your vitamins to grow up, sweetheart," She replies.

Michonne returns the pancake plate to Judith, and she cuts them in the triangular shape, which Judith has started to love because she began to study pyramids.

" These are a little burn, but don't be as judgmental as this little Michelin critic," Rick jokes as he places a plate in front of Michonne, and he takes away the soup.

" Do you have what you owe me, Grimes." Sasha takes Michonne's pancakes, " Are you trying to get diabetes with one bite?" She questions after tasting the pancakes, which Michonne drown in syrup.

Although, Sasha does not return Michonne pancakes. Michonne sighs, and she is not sure she will find a way to satiate her craving. She grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup, and she intends to drain the bottle. Rick halts for a second, and he stares at Michonne while she drinks the syrup.

"and she says that she is not sick," Rick mocks, and Michonne wipes the drip of chocolate around the corner of her mouth. " Do you want some pancake to go with all that." He places a new plate in front of Michonne.

As soon as Michonne puts the syrup bottle down, Judith takes it to imitate Michonne.

" Good try," Rick pulls it out of her hand.

" Michonne did it," Judith says as if it will solve everything.

" Sometimes, she does strange thang." Rick leans to kiss Michonne, and her lips still taste like chocolate and an excessive amount of processed sugar.

" GERMS," Judith shouts, and she adds her infamous cry of disgust.

Rick leans to kiss Judith's cheek, and she attempts to avoid him. Between giggles and gleeful cries, she attempts to tell how dangerous germs are.

"courtside, and three places. Tyrese is coming, right." Rick says when he finishes playing with Judith, and he pulls the ticket out of his pocket.

" Yeah…" Sasha replies as she examines her sweet reward.

" You sold the key to our apartment for courtside tickets. He already intended to invite you because it was his turn to get the places." Michonne sighs, and she swats Sasha's arm.

"You're only mad because I sold what you intended to give for free, and these are the best seats. Your girl holds nothing in respect when it concerns basketball" Sasha counters, and she dramatically kisses the tickets.

" GERMS," Judith displays her disgusts, " first be careful what you touch, and then clean your hand after a touch…" She starts to sing the little song, which she learns at school.

Rick and Michonne have heard the song a thousand times. Each new class may lead to an endless obsession about it.

" sweetheart, you're done." Rick asks as Judith approaches the final chorus of her songs about germ, and she nods as a reply, " Good, let's get you ready." Rick picks up Judith, and they live the kitchen.

…

…

….

" When are you going to tell him?" Sasha asks as soon as Rick disappears into the bathroom.

Michonne stares at the corridor between the bathroom and her kitchen. She glares at Sasha.

" Not today, and so shush…" Michonne replies.

Although she wants the conversation to end, Sasha has more to say. Michonne's glare leaves Sasha unfazed.

" Are you afraid of his reaction?" Sasha asks, and a glance at Michonne is enough of an explicit answer " That was a stupid question, I will give it to you." She corrects herself.

" We will have this conversation later when Rick…" Michonne stops speaking all at once when she hears approaching steps.

" I can't find Judith's spare toothbrush, babe," Rick announces as he enters the quiet kitchen.

" She learned more about germs the other time, and she wanted a new one. Check the cupboard, and you know her favourite type," Michonne answers, and she is ready to leave her seat to help.

Rick notices the strange silence between Sasha and Michonne.

"Anything else, I need to know," Rick is not the most subtle.

The gripping feeling that Michonne withholds something important has kept him awake last night.

" You're going to regret leaving her alone in a bathroom." Michonne plays dumb, and Sasha dramatically sighs.

"She is exploring like an archaeologist not like an animal." Rick allows Michonne to change the topic, and he only wants to hear the truth when Michonne is ready to share.

" There is a difference in the result?" Michonne asks, and Judith in a bathroom has similar aftermaths with a tornado.

" Yeah, she won't break anything by accident, and the water will remain in the bathtub," Rick smirks, and he likes it when he gets to be the experienced parent.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Michonne laments.

"We were competing for the bathing master when I found that trick." Rick points out.

" He told me…" Sasha adds, and Michonne shows her middle finger at her little sister.

" Thank you, Sasha, for keeping that life-changing secret," Michonne sarcastically adds, and Sasha grins to continue to annoy Michonne.

Rick returns to the bathroom, and half an hour later, Judith is ready for school.

" Bye, Sasha," Judith hugs Sasha," Bye, Michonne" she does the same with Michonne.

" I will pick you up, sweetheart." Michonne says while Rick and Judith leave. " and Rick, don't forget to pick Carl from the airport."

" Why again am I picking my adult son from the airport?" Rick asks with a joking tone.

" I quote ' I finish my last dollar in a drawing store in Rio, tell dad I need a lift, please.' Do I need to say more?" Michonne asks with a mocking tone.

" Ah the perks of being a father," Rick laments, " can't wait for more children."

He steps back into the living room to kiss Michonne, and at this moment, Michonne wants to tell him about her pregnancy. Although, she bites her tongue.

* * *

"That is too much sugar," Michonne pulls the sugar bag away from Judith's hands, " use a spoon, little peach."

Judith struggles to descend from her stool, and she begins to explore the kitchen to find a spoon. After a few minutes of fruitless effort, she gives up.

"I can't find a spoon, Michonne." Judith pouts.

" here," Michonne picks Judith up, and she returns her to her stool who faces a spoon, which she missed in her search.

"Thank you," Judith says as she picks the spoon.

" You're making cookies?" Sasha asks when she enters the room.

" For Carl," Judith flippantly replies, and her little frown is deep.

" I already told you, sweetheart. Cookies don't make people fall in love." Michonne reiterates her statement. " or you will be the first one in love with me," she leans to kiss Judith, and she makes sure it is a big one.

" GERMS," Judith shouts, and Michonne giggles, " but I love you, and so…" She attempts to argue.

" No more cookies for you?" Michonne teases.

" Cookies don't make people fall in love," Judith reluctantly agrees.

" Some type of cookies do, and you can ask your dad about Michonne's cookie," Sasha adds her two cents to the conversation.

" Sasha?" Michonne chastises her younger sister," You know she will do exactly that." Michonne already pictures the scene.

" I know and hopefully I will be there when it happens. It's good, and at least she will know how the tiny egg in your stomach came to be." Sasha unapologetically replies, and she smiles proud of her deed.

"Sasha?" Michonne sighs with exasperation," Can we not do that now?"

" What is wrong?" Sasha no longer offers Michonne a period of grace," Look, I don't think that you immediately wanted to be in this situation, but it can't be bad. You can't say you don't want a little one. Look at you and Judith, I think you love that. For once, you are in that good place." She knowingly says, and Michonne does not have the heart to lie.

She moved away from Judith for a second. Michonne deeply breathes, and she has not spent a minute without thinking about everything. However, talking about it might make it real.

" I went to the hospital because of contact bleeding." Michonne explains, and she quickly checks on Judith," Judith, you're turning the batter too fast. This way is better." She shows Judith how to mix the batter.

"What?" Sasha asks with surprise.

" You know after sex…" Michonne stops when she notices Judith's eyes on her," You know…"

" I know," Sasha replies," the what was not to have that explanation on contact bleeding. It was like what is wrong?" She corrects Michonne's misunderstanding.

" It is nothing big," Michonne attempts to brush it off, and she truly wants to believe that it is nothing big.

" Michonne?" Sasha loses all humour, and she stares at Michonne demanding the truth," tell me the truth," Sasha insists.

"The fetus is not viable." Michonne whispers, and finally saying it only makes it more real," The egg is not properly attached…" She draws a deep breath, and so her voice does not break" or something like that I don't know…" Michonne wipes the tears ad quickly as they came.

" Michonne," Judith calls for her, and it prompts Michonne to wipe the tears and all form of anguish " Michonne," Judith insists.

" Yes, Judith." Michonne returns to Judith's side.

" I'm done mixing." Judith shows her mix.

" Give me a minute, Sasha." Michonne sighs when she notices that her younger sister wants to know more about her pregnancy.

" What about your little egg?" Sasha subtly asks because of Judith's curious ear.

" It can go two way. I might lose it or if I rest and avoid sex, I could carry it to term." Michonne explains, and she hopes it would go the later way.

" And let me guess, this is why you are hiding in this apartment, which has beds, couches, and floors. You can only have sex in his loft." Sasha knowingly points out, and she shows the flaws in Michonne's logic.

" Sasha?" Michonne laments with frustration, and she glances at Judith, who might have absorbed every word of Sasha's sentence.

"Sit," Sasha forces Michonne to sit, " You should not be standing," she continues to speak, " and you should tell Rick, and maybe you should invite him to Easter dinner because mama needs to meet him." The news overwhelms Sasha.

Although she attempts to remain calm, Michonne notices stress and anxiety. Sasha subtly wipes the tears threatening to fall. For that simple reason, Michonne was not ready to share her pregnancy with anyone. She does not want to add any burden on anyone. She does not want anyone to get attached.

" Sasha?" Michonne calls for her sister, and she crushes her with a tight hug.

" I am not judging. I wanted you to have as much sex as you could. You're surely a dumbass for having unprotected sex," Sasha begins rambling, and she does not know what else to do.

Michonne covers Judith's ears, and she sighs.

" I am on pills, and we do use condoms," Michonne says to defend herself, and she will rather have this talk.

" Immaculate conception?" Sasha counters with a cocked eyebrow.

"Unprotected sex," Michonne reluctantly says.

" and so I say," Sasha gloats

" Once and the first time. And…" Sasha interrupts Michonne.

"I know the details, and I know it was so good that you moved in his bed. So the consequences should be worthy," Sasha replies," and so you need to tell him."

" What if it is a miscarriage, I don't want to put him through that." Michonne draws another deep breath, and she has thought about it since she discovered that her bleeding was threatened miscarriages.

" Rick is a grown man, and I'm sure that he will rather know about everything. I know that I am glad you told me, and now, I can make sure that you rest. Only Rick can make sure that you don't have sex with him." Sasha counters.

" I have a strong will," Michonne argues, and Sasha laughs.

"I have a pile of magazines with you two in the front page. I didn't even know you were into PDA until you met him. You're lucky because mama finds him attractive or she will be taking you to the pastor." Sasha replies, and Michonne can't argue on that point, " Talking about mom, she invited Rick and his family for Easter diner, and she said don't try finding an excuse. If she has to find her daughter's boyfriend through gossip, she has at least the right to give him a hard time."

" She didn't say that," Michonne confidently replies.

" I told her that," Sasha flashes a smile, " and so tell Rick about Easter dinner and your little egg."

Michonne removes her hand from Judith's ear. Judith looks at the adult, and she focuses on each word.

" Not until the fetus is viable." Michonne replies to Sasha" I will tell him after the next visit," she explains.

" When is the next visit?" Sasha asks.

" three weeks," Michonne replies.

For a moment, the quietness expands on the kitchen. Michonne and Judith watch the cookies in the oven. Sasha stares at Michonne with concern. She knows how Michonne approaches maternity, and Michonne is already turning into a mother with Judith. The thought of possibly losing her first pregnancy must be crushing her, and she does not want that pain to expend on the people, who she loves.

" Michonne, what is a fetus?" Judith breaks the silence.

" Good luck," Sasha tells her sister as she chuckles.

" Nothing, little peach," Michonne attempts to brush it off, " I think the cookies are ready." She welcomes the distraction," Let get them out."

* * *

Judith jumps on her feet as soon as the door opens, and she runs in Carl's arms. He picks her up for a hug, and they have both missed each other.

"Carl," Judith shouts with excitement.

" Judith," Carl shouts back to match his sister's joy.

" We made cookies," Judith proudly announces.

" Michonne and you," Carl asks for confirmation, and he looks at his father who is awful in a kitchen. Given the opportunity, Rick Grimes could burn water.

Judith nods, and he kisses Judith's cheek. Judith shrieks and she is ready to say her infamous new words.

" Germs," Rick and Michonne say in unison, "first be careful what you touch, and then clean your hand after a touch…" They continue to sing Judith's new favourite song.

" Is that a new thing," Carl asks.

" Judith learned about germs, and so now, she notifies everyone about them," Michonne explains.

Carl only nods, and everything sounds very Judith. He walks to the cookies, and he eats one.

" I love you," Carl says to the cookies, and Judith pointedly stares at Michonne.

"She thinks my cookies make people fall in love," Michonne explains to Rick, and she laughs at Judith's ludicrous belief.

" Sounds very Judith," Rick notices," and it explains why she forced me to eat your cookies."

" Maybe she was right," Michonne teases with a smirk.

" Come here," Rick's arm surrounds her waist," so I know you claim that I was innocent, and I believe you," He begins with a joke, " don't think this is to win good points, but I have a reservation for tonight."

"Okay," Michonne already foresees the night, and Rick always knows how to impress her.

" I am getting the impression that you're not happy about it," Rick points out the little frown on her forehead.

" I'm happy, and I am trying to think about something to wear." Michonne lies, and she does not know how long she will manage to keep her secret.

" a trash bag will look good on you," Rick argues, and he kisses Michonne.

" Flattery," She laughs," I like the sound of it."

" I guess that I'm baby sitting," Carl calls from the couch while Judith starts to part his hair.

"Carl, Michonne taught me how to braid hair." Judith excitedly announces.

"Ah," Carl already resigned himself at his fate " I see."

* * *

" A wine degustation," Michonne notices in horror, and if she was not pregnant, it would be the perfect date.

" I know you love wine, and this is a small winery product. Organic and I thought you will like it." Rick says with slight confusion, and he notices her discomfort.

Michonne takes a deep breath, and she turns to face Rick fully. Her hands run along his arms, and she appreciates the texture of his shirt's fabric. She stares at him with the knowledge that he is probably the biggest love of her young life but also of her life. She does not imagine another man sharing her life.

" I really wanted to say it at the appropriate time." Michonne hesitates," You know seven months down the line, and so I don't sound crazy." She looks away for a second, " Keep that in mind, I am not…" She stammers, and only Rick Grimes' piercing eyes can make her stammer.

" You want me to say it first?" Rick knowingly asks, and he has known for the longest time," Or you heard me say it while you were asleep?" He asks with a certain amusement.

" Wait, for how long?" Michonne's expression displays her surprise.

" Two weeks," Rick replies, and he has been thinking about it for the last months " I wanted to say it tonight, and so if it was too fast and made you panic, I could hope you will forget because of the wine."

"I would never forget, and I have been waiting so you could say it." Michonne excitedly says, and her growing hormones push the tears forefront.

" Come here," Rick pulls her to him, and he tenderly kisses," I love you," he softly says after breaking the kiss.

" I love you too," Michonne replies.

" Good," Rick teases, and he kisses Michonne' forehead.

" On other confessions, I want a greasy burger, and I don't think we can find one here." Michonne sighs, and she really wants a burger.

" We are overdressed for McDonald," Rick jokes, but he helps Michonne to stand.

" The ice cream machine is broken anyway," She replies with utter seriousness.

" So you want ice cream too, and anything else?" Rick asks with an amused look

" Milkshake?" Michonne immediately replies.

" We can try to find that,"

* * *

Michonne has no idea how it happened, but Rick Grimes knows how to work her. She does not remember her last cohesive thoughts, but it was before ordering the food. Surely, it was before he shows her the small ( his version of small and cosy,) apartment, which he bought to escape the children.

Now, she can't think while he slowly peels clothes of her. His kisses are passionate, and Michonne is not the wisest at the moment. If memories serve her right, this is how she got pregnant. Ultimately a logical thought, she is pregnant.

" My mother is inviting us for Easter," Michonne blurts out, and she hopes that it will suffice to dampen the mood.

Rick pulls his lips away from Michonne's neck, and he tilts his head to look at her. She looks gorgeous with her swollen lips and lust filled eyes.

" This is not quite the moment for such conversation," Rick grunts, and he claims Michonne's lip with a passionate kiss.

Michonne sighs, and she slowly pulls away from Rick. She intertwines their fingers to keep his hands from roaming on her body.

" I'm anxious about it," Michonne replies, and she decides to share a part of the truth with Rick.

" Okay," Rick says, and he decides to indulge Michonne," She does not hate me. At least that was what Tyrese said," He adds to appease his girlfriend.

" What did Tyrese say aside from that?" Michonne inquires, and Rick's gaze is suspicious.

"You really want to have this conversation," Rick asks, but Michonne reads the innuendos.

"It is important, and…" The doorbell ringing interrupts Michonne.

"Wait a minute," Rick says as he runs to the door.

"I was starving," Michonne excitedly picks the delivery box from Rick, and she moans at the first sip of her vanilla and Oreo milkshake.

Rick looks at Michonne, and her choice of flavour is odd. Michonne hates vanilla and above all she hates Oreo. Although, he does not comment on the matter.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Rick asks after a minute.

" No," Michonne quietly replies, and she shoves her burger in her mouth," Why?" She asks with magisterially hidden panic.

" I am going to sound very cocky now," Rick teases with a charming smirk, and he wipes the sauce staining the corner of Michonne's lip.

"So we are not straying from the usual," Michonne replies with amusement, and she sucks Rick's thumb.

"Ah," Rick says with a chastising tone, and he retrieves his thumb," focus, this is serious…" Michonne cocks an eyebrow at his statement, " We have a case of wounded ego," Rick continues to speak " I'm still attractive?"

" I guess," Michonne replies with nonchalance, and she teases Rick with a toothy smile," You are fine," she pecks him.

" Do we need to spice it up?" Rick manages to brush the topic, and Michonne plays dumb," Something more…" He does not know how to proceed.

" Richard, articulates your thoughts," Michonne replies, and she watches Rick become red, " oh my god, am I your little girlfriend to pass a midlife crisis?" She attempts to derail the conversation, " Is it what I am, a piece of ass?"

" You are not baiting me into an argument," Rick calmly says, and he takes a sip from Michonne's milkshake," That is an easy way out," He points out, and Michonne sighs, " What is wrong?" He caresses her cheek.

" I told you," Michonne sighs, and she truly wants to tell him, " Look, my mom likes no one. I mean no one is good enough for me" she hides the bigger issues, but she does not know how to tell him that they are pregnant, but they might lose the baby, " and I want you to be good enough, and it stresses me."

" Okay, do I have to do something special?" Rick asks to pacify Michonne.

" No…" Michonne replies, " I want her to like you," She says with firm conviction.

" I'm the ideal son in law," Rick's cockiness surfaces," Relax," He again steals Michonne's milkshake.

" I will do that better if I could just lay here." Michonne rests her head on Rick's chest " I am so tired," she can't remember being so exhausted in her life," Did I tell you about my casting?"

"You told me you had one in the week," Rick answers while his hands disappear in Michonne's lock to massage her scalp, " What happened?"

" It was an action movie, and I had to pass it." Michonne sighs with slight regrets.

" I thought that was your favourite genre, and you like the challenging nature of it." Rick questions with slight confusion.

" Well, it will cause on strain on the …" Michonne wants to tell the truth, but she stops herself, " I want to rest this hiatus and spend time with you."

" Is this where I need to pretend that it is not obvious that you're hiding something from me," Rick is blatant with the truth.

Michonne stares at him, and she knows how good he is at reading her. For that reason, she settles for omitting things rather than finding excuses to lie.

" Yeah…" She kisses Rick, and she clings to him.

* * *

"Daddy, I have to tell you something." Judith says with a conniving smile, "It is a secret." She rushes in Rick's office.

"What is it?" Rick asks, and he knows the upcoming Easter holiday and the egg hunt excites Judith.

"The Easter bunny hid an egg into Michonne's stomach," Judith says with a smile.

"Michonne told you that?" Rick has a delayed reaction, and he doesn't want to come to the wrong conclusion.

"She told Sasha about her fetus wasn't vi…able yet, and my ears weren't closed." Judith confesses with slight shame, "I ask Miss Maggie what is a fetus. It comes from an egg. Michonne has an egg in her stomach. How was I going to find it there? Do you think the Easter bunny cheats?" Judith asks with silent indignation.

"Michonne's egg is special," Rick says for lack of better words.

He miraculously does not stammer, but shock distorts his features. Many questions cross his mind, and Michonne has the answer to each of them.

"Do you think she will share her egg with me?" Judith eagerly inquires.

She has been searching every corner of the house, and there is no egg left. Now, Michonne with her magical eggs sounds like the dream for an archaeologist.

"Well, I hope" Rick answers.

" I will ask her," Judith says with excitement, and she is rushing out of Rick's office.

" Yeah, you do that," Rick agrees without hearing half of what Judith said, " but I will talk to her before that," He speaks to the shadow of Judith.

" Carl?" Rick calls his son, and so Carl can babysit Judith.

* * *

Rick knocks at Michonne's door, and as he waits for her to open, he attempts to understand the situation. Every answer to his questions does not make sense, and the logical conclusion will be that Michonne might be unwilling to have a child so early.

" Hey, Tyrese," Rick says when the door opens on Michonne's brother.

Tyrese moves to let Rick in, and he starts to walk back to the living room to continue watching his game.

" Do you want to catch the game ?" Tyrese calls from the living room.

" I can't now, and I was checking if Michonne had stopped avoiding me," Rick answers as he enters the living room.

" What did you do?" Tyrese asks, and it is a common belief that Rick is always the one who is wrong.

" A lot and little at the same time," Rick answers with the perfect summary of I got her pregnant, but she is keeping it a secret for an unknown reason.

" let me guess, she did something, and you can't be mad about it," Tyrese wisely understands the roots of the conflict.

" Something like that," Rick chuckles, but he can't argue with the truth.

" She has been sick all day, and so go easy on her." He kindly informs Rick of Michonne's misery, " Did you got our mother invitation?"

" Could not be more excited about it," Rick replies, and now, meeting Michonne's mother means more than he could imagine.

" her room," Tyrese answers as he focuses on the game on television.

" Thanks,"

* * *

The second when he sees Michonne bent over the toilet, most of Rick's frustration deflates. He walks up to Michonne, and he grabs her locks to keep them away from her face.

" This is a bit like cheating," Rick says with a sight after a minute, " When you look so sick, I can't be mad." He adds as he caresses her back.

"Judith?" Michonne confidently says, and there is no point being defensive about the truth.

" In the near future, she might learn to keep secrets." Rick jokes, and he helps Michonne stand up, " better?"

" No, I feel like meh," She says for lack of better words, and nothing expresses how she feels better that sound.

"There is nothing I can do to help," Rick inquires with growing concern, and Michonne does look extremely sick.

" I'm fine, and you can go ahead." She replies, and Michonne expects to hear disappointment. She starts to prepare her mind for it.

"What is wrong?" Rick softly says as he carefully lifts her chin.

Perhaps, it is the sound of his voice. His concern for her might add to the equation. However, the loving nature of the question precipitates Michonne's tears. The hormones also play a part in her emotional outburst. In addition, she has wanted to tell him since she found out, but Michonne's need to avoid heartache to Rick and herself stopped her.

" I don't know…" Michonne answers between sobs, and she tightly hugs Rick.

Rick lifts Michonne, and she wraps her leg around him. Carefully, he places her on her bed, and he envelops her in a cocooning hug. For a minute, they remain silent. Michonne searches for adequate words.

" I could lose it," She whispers, and she does not want to speak about the pregnancy because she has to admit this painful truth. " I almost lost it."

"You don't keep thang so important to yourself. I want to be there for you, and I can only do that if you let me in every part of our life," Rick says, and he does his best not to allow frustration to twist his intention.

"The last thing, which I expected, was to be pregnant. I was happy about it, and I just knew you would be ecstatic about the news." She looks at Rick for confirmation.

So early in their relationship, they have not explored the topic. The first I love you were hesitant. However, a thing happens to be crystal clear: to have a baby is not a problem. The timing is surprising, but it is perfect. Rick rests his hand on her stomach, and he is very careful.

" Hearing those things in the obstetrician office while Judith was being curious and very Judith, it became obvious that I want a baby. I want a little one following Judith, and at the same time, I was being told that I almost lost it, and I could still lose it." Michonne takes a minute to breathe, and she pursues, " I didn't want you to feel that way."

" You don't have to protect me," Rick insists on the words, " I knew something was wrong with you, and I haven't stopped to worry. I think that is awful to know that you don't want my help. Now, I will rather weather the storm together. If we lose it, which we are not going to happen, I will prefer we unit and grieve rather being in a happy bliss while you deal with everything alone." He holds Michonne tighter than he previously did. " You know I am mean this little bit of life when I said I love you."

" Which I do more every second," Rick kisses Michonne's nape. " So what are we going to do to save our little one," He adds with conviction, and his faith is all Michonne's need.

" Basically rest and no sex until we are in the clear," Michonne explains more about the situation, and Rick has a small smirk, which Michonne quickly notices.

" Excuse the moment of arrogance, but I was starting to doubt myself," Rick answers before she asks the meaning behind her smile, " considered Viagra at my very young age." Michonne can't hold her laugh.

" Don't let it inflate your already big head, but the no sex feels like torture." Michonne sighs, and she knows nothing can add to his already existent cockiness, " I mean just looking at you is very tempting." Michonne kisses Rick.

" Yeah…this do not help, Chonne," Rick laughs as he breaks the kiss, " Go to your corner of the bed," He jokingly adds.

" For how long, I have to reject your gorgeous self," Rick teases after kissing Michonne's shoulder.

" I don't know yet, but I have a visit to the obstetrician in two weeks to see if everything is fine," She says with a stressed tone.

" We have a visit to the obstetrician," Rick corrects Michonne.

" We have a visit to the obstetrician in two weeks," She repeats with a smile. " I love you,"

" Good because I deserve it," Rick flashes his charming grin, " I love you too," He quickly kisses her lips, " respecting the restriction."

" You're going to be insufferable, and I know it," Michonne sighs.

" Thank you," Rick breaks the comfortable silence, which had started to stretch between them, " I know how much you love to kick add in movies, and I'm sorry you have to take a break from it," Rick says as he understands why she gave up a role for a franchise, which she wanted so much.

" I got a better role. I am starting in my first Rom-Com…" Michonne says with a lot of excitement.

" From the glee itself, I will ask which Chris?" Rick knowingly asks, and they had the very conversation when she has said her dream roles.

" Both, we're having a triangle," She smiles with the entirety of her teeth set.

" It was wise of me to knock you up, and if you cheat let it be Hemsworth. It will hurt, but I will understand because of Thor. Team tony forever," Rick says between laughs.

" if it reassures you, you have a better ass than Evans," Michonne adds with amusement.

" Small victories, I will cling on that," Rick replies.

" and you are meeting my mom in two days," Michonne reminds Rick.

" Great tragedy," Rick teases, and Michonne smiles with a hint of anxiety.

* * *

Looking at Michonne stressing starts to impact Rick, and He does not think any form of stress will help him seduce Michonne's mother. He has tried to get some intel from Sasha, but for once, Michonne's sister was not forthcoming.

"Good luck," Carl says as he comes to stand near his father.

His dressed shirt quickly buttoned, and after a quick glance at his son's attire, Rick sighs. From now, he does not know Michonne's mother criteria of judgement, but he thinks his children might weight on it. Why would she invite the entire family otherwise?

" I think I will need a lot of it," Rick sighs, and he is more anxious than Michonne, " I haven't met anyone's mother before, and with everything with…" He wisely stops before mentioning Michonne's pregnancy.

Since Rick learned the news, he has been anxious to share it with his children. Although, he understands Michonne's reluctance to inform anyone until the pregnancy becomes viable.

" Did you not meet Mom's parent?" Carl asks with slight surprise.

Rick smiles as he ultimately decides on what to wear. Everything feels like an important exam, and he did not imagine that he would be in this situation after Lori's death.

" Not truly the same because I was raised in the next house. I was not meeting them per se, and everyone expected your mom and me to get married," Rick explains with a warm smile, and he wishes it could be as simple as walking to the neighbour's house.

"Have you met Michonne, and to think that I'm going to meet the woman who helped shape her into the woman she is, I'm terrified." Rick voices his fear, " I know how important is for Michonne that her mother approves of me, and I will need that to marry her," he absentmindedly adds.

" So you want to marry Michonne?" Carl asks, and Rick attempts to pick the tone of the question.

Rick knows how Judith feels about Michonne, but with Carl gone most of the time, he does not expect any sort of relationship to exist between them. Carl picks up on his father's thoughts, and he reassures him.

" I love Michonne," Carl clarifies how he feels about his father's girlfriend, " She is cool, and there are many advantages to having a famous stepmother," Carl teases, " She got me a few collector comic books. You know Michonne reads comics, and she gives great pieces of advice." He finishes, and Carl's word slightly surprises his father.

" You get advice from Michonne?" Rick asks, " I know that you sometimes talk, but I didn't know it was that deep." He explains, and Rick feels more pressure to impress Michonne's mother.

With the attachment, which his children formed to Michonne, Rick feels as if he has found the perfect woman, and he does not want to lose her for his short comings.

" No offence dad but Michonne gives better advice when it comes to dating. Like you can argue that you manage to win Michonne's heart, but Judith eased your way to it," Carl points out, and Rick does not see the point to argue.

" I hope Judith can use her charms on Michonne's mother too, and it will be easier for me," Rick jokes with a wishful tone.

Carl places his hand on his father's shoulder, and he squeezes to encourage Rick.

" You're going to do great, and she is going to see that you are madly in love with Michonne," Carl says with certainty.

How much Rick loves Michonne is so visible, and Carl is happy that his father was able to find such love.

" but just for safety, I wouldn't stick with this shirt," Carl adds after a glance at Rick's light denim shirt.

" What is wrong with my shirt?" Rick asks with slight confusion, and Michonne told him to stick with casual, " I look very casual," He argues.

" That's the problem, and you should see Michonne and Judith. Their outfits clash with casual." Carl says.

A minute later, Judith burst into Rick's room. For a quick second, she disapprovingly stares at her father. She looks at her dress, which is purple to match Michonne's, and she stares back at her father in hope that Rick will understand.

" You look awful, daddy," Judith says with her most posh tone, and she mimics Michonne's posture, " You can't come to the party with us," she concludes with a disappointed sigh.

" This is casual, and it is a dinner," Rick argues, and he likes what he is wearing.

" It was a dinner, and now it is a party," Michonne says as she enters the room, and she looks gorgeous in her purple cocktail dress, " I said casual chic, and mom will accept nothing less than chic." She pecks Rick.

"You have to be chic," Judith says as she carefully pats the skirt of her dress.

" I'm terrified," Rick mouths to Michonne.

* * *

Michonne looks at Rick, and she does not know if she can blame her nausea on the pregnancy or the anxiety. Although, she concludes that it is a mixture of both. She extends her hand for Rick to take, and she draws a deep breath.

"I think you need to relax," Rick advises Michonne, but he shares her anxiety.

Michonne looks at him, and she returns the advice. She turns to face him, and she begins to adjust his perfectly placed tie. The result is a crooked knot, and it is enough to relax Rick. He chuckles, and he pushes on of Michonne's loose lock behind her ear.

" As I say, you need to relax and let me work my irresistible charms." Rick murmurs with a seductive smile, " and it worked well." He leans down to kiss Michonne.

Rick hears Judith begins her song, and he only tunes it out. He pulls Michonne impossibly close, and he slowly claims every inch of her mouth. The lazy rhythm of his tongue frustrates Michonne, and she wants more of him. Every touch is tender, and his hands draw patterns on her back as they descend on her ass.

" I see it is not reserved to the gossip front page," amusement coats the voice.

"Don't touch, don't kiss…" Judith continues to sing her spring anthem, and how fitting the lyrics are.

" Mom," Michonne pulls away from Rick, and she quickly swats his hand away from her ass.

"baby…" Michonne's mother leans to hug Michonne, " hmmm," She glances at her daughter, and then her wise eyes fall on Rick, " look who you brought with you."

" Rick Grimes," Rick politely extends his hands, and Michonne's mother stares at it with amusement.

" How American of him," She laughs, and " Marianne William, your girlfriend mother." Her accent is suddenly obvious, and she kisses Rick's cheek as a form of greeting.

" Germs," Judith decides to shout, and Rick sighs.

" Sorry, my daughter has a new found concern for germs transmission," He apologizes, and Michonne's mother laughs.

Michonne strangely stares at her mother, and for once, Marianne is very much the warm woman that she is with one of her boyfriends. With her previous boyfriends, she had a special mask of coldness. With Spencer, she took it far, and she hardly spoke to him.

" You must be the infamous Judith, and you won't mind if I put some of my germs on your cheeks," Marianne crouch to be at eyes level with Judith.

Judith thinks about her response for a few seconds. She looks at both Rick and Michonne for small guidance facing the health hazard, which Marianne's kiss might be.

" just on the cheeks, ma'am Michonne's mom." She politely replies as she points to the centre of her cheeks.

" just on the cheeks," Marianne kisses Judith's cheek, and she gracefully rises, " You must be Carl." She greets Carl the same way that she did everyone.

" I won't keep everyone out while the party is going," She opens her door widely, and allows them inside. " Rick, you should help me host the cocktail, and Michonne, I am sure there is everyone wanting to see you." Marianne hooks her arm around Rick's one.

…

…

….

Michonne sighs, and she watches her mother walks away with her boyfriend.

" Your mom is beautiful," Judith says, and she sounds enamoured with the classy William's matriarch.

" I think dad is scared," Carl says as he watches Marianne's parade her father around the guest.

" He has reason to be; the best criminal lawyer that I know just took him for interrogation." Michonne attempts humour, but the truth laced in it takes the comic relief.

" What does interrogation mean?" Judith never loses sight of the priority, and Michonne quickly explains. " I want an interrogation…" She sighs.

" I will ask my mom to give you one," Michonne says, and Judith squeals with excitement. " Carl, you don't have to hang with us. The true party for you is on the second floor, and let me get you there as soon as I find Sasha or Tyre…" Michonne does not finish het stance as her older brother walks toward them.

" Let me guess, Marianne took your man for questioning," Tyrese says when he reaches Michonne.

" Usual, can you watch my archaeologist while I introduce Carl to the under twenty-five crew," Michonne replies, and there is a typical organisation in the party, which their mother organises.

" we will be egg hunting," Tyrese takes Judith's hand, and they walk away from the small crowd.

" The under twenty-five crew?" Carl asks, and he has never been to this non-formal yet formal gathering.

" They are cool, or unless you want to spend the day listening to society gossip and who is going to divorce to marry again is your thing," Michonne replies.

"Nope, that sound like those galas, which dad drags me to every time," He says, and he can't even hear his uncle Shane complaining about his spousal support.

They stop in front of a door, and Michonne knocks. The door opens, and a tall languid boy comes out.

" Chonne, you are ditching the gossip," He teases as he hugs her.

" Nope, I am bringing you a new crew member." Michonne answers" Noah, this is Carl. Carl, this is my cousin Noah. I have to go back to the lower flow."

" Marianne is interrogating your boyfriend?" Noah knowingly asks, " maybe we should take the party down." He laughs, and Michonne swats him.

" Quick thing, we are having a heated debate about comics, and if you are not an expert, you just nod to what makes the most sense," Noah tells Carl as he lets him inside the room where there are at least seven other people.

" Can he get drunk or…" Noah asks Michonne.

" His father will kill him after I do," Michonne replies, and she pointedly stares at Carl from whom she has heard enough college stories.

" You are limited to beer," Noah winks to Carl.

" I will see you," Michonne says as she returns to the lower floor.

* * *

" So far, he is doing better than anyone ever did," Sasha says as she pulls Michonne toward says as she pulls Michonne toward the spying spot, which gives a great view of Rick and their mother.

" What do you think they are talking about?" Michonne asks as she presses herself to the window.

" You know mom," Sasha vaguely answers, but Michonne perfectly understands.

..

…

..

" There is nothing to stress about Rick," Marianne says as she continues to navigate the small crowd, and she stops to introduce Rick to few people.

" I picked the stress from Michonne," Rick smirks, and his confidence is slowly making a come back.

" Well, stress is not good for her," She says, and Rick's steps falter, " here," She paces him a champagne glass.

" I'm sure I am going to need this, and in the same time, I don't think it is a good idea," Rick says while he completely downs his cup.

Marianne laughs, and she does the same with her cup. She returns the glasses to the waiter. She continues to stroll around, and Rick waits for the other shoes to drop.

" She has a shitty taste in man, and I ultimately have to be the villain." She says, and Rick does not know how to react, " oh, I was not counting you as one of those awful boys. For once, she is doing the extra mile to make everything works. Sasha has not begun an infamous campaign against you, and Tyrese has not forsaken his peaceful way to beat your ass." Marianne corrects her statement.

" I'm trying to remain in their good grace, and well, I'm mostly trying to be deserving of Michonne," Rick replies with a slight blush.

" I have really nothing to say aside from you keep her as happy as she is now. For anything deeper, we will need to have a quiet dinner, and I will let you host. This is more a party to brag, and I think everyone knows that Michonne has a new man." Marianne laughs as she returns Rick's arm.

" And so I'm worth bragging about," Rick jokes, and Marianne laughs.

" Is that a melon or a head?" She teases with amusement.

" A bit of both but mainly a melon from his big it can get with right compliment," Rick replies with his usual cocky smirk.

" Young man," Marianne feigns indignation, " trying to woo me."

Rick laughs, and he discovers the sources of Michonne's class act and humour. Although, Marianne only is easier going.

" I promised to Michonne to use my charms," Rick answers.

" Good, you mind the promises, which you make to her, and you make sure to keep each of them." Marianne sounds more serious.

" I will be an idiot if I didn't," Rick agrees with the advice.

" She has dated some of those too." Marianne counters and Rick laughs.

" I will try not to be one,"

…

…

…

" Well, I guess Judith's charms are more potent than mine," Rick points out while he watches Marianne and Judith engrossed in an egg hunt.

Michonne laughs, and she takes a deep breath. She leans on Rick and rests her head on his shoulder.

" She has magic, and it is hard to resist." Michonne agrees with Rick.

" I remember that you need to rest," Rick points out, and Michonne frowns.

" Between Sasha and you, I have no choice but to spend my day in bed. We are both doing well," Michonne replies, and it is the first time that she refers to the baby as part of her. " I want a dance." She grabs Rick's hand.

" A dance and nothing more," Rick firmly warns.

They waltz in quiet peace, and Michonne is indeed tired. The small sway slowly starts to pull her toward sleep.

" Don't say it," Michonne asks Rick, " another dance," She insists, and he obliges.

They dance until Michonne can't keep her eye open. Marianne borrows Michonne's company for a second while Rick locates his children before they leave.

" Ginger ale and cracker," Marianne says, and Michonne cocks an eyebrow. " oh please, for nausea or you can try lemon and salt." She continues while Michonne takes a minute to proceed.

" Judith or Sasha," Michonne comes to a simple conclusion.

" Judith talked about your eggs, but I think it didn't surprise Tyrese as much as I expected. I already knew, and I could tell from the first glance," Marianne points at Michonne's nose, and it is a small detail, " You know those things when it is your daughter."

" And?" Michonne is a bit worried about her mother reaction.

" and you are doing a great job with Judith. I mean Rick and you, and you will try to do good with the little egg." Marianne genuinely says, and her words reassure Michonne.

" We will," She repeats, and she touches her stomach, " So you like Rick," Michonne almost knows the answer.

" He makes you happy, and I will be stupid not to like on that basis alone. Marianne Williams is not stupid, and his children are too charming not to speak positively on his character." Marianne replies, and Michonne is tearing up.

" Hormones," She explains, and she hugs her mother.

" Look, Michonne," Judith calls for her, and she has a small basket filled with colourful egg.

" They are so pretty," She picks one from the basket, " Did you find them all?"

" When do you think the egg in your tummy will be ready?" Judith asks Michonne, and she expects a day and an hour.

" not for a long time, it is a special egg," Michonne replies the only way she can.

"okay…" Judith stares at Michonne's stomach, " does it hurt?"

" No, it does not hurt?" Michonne replies, and it is probably the longest conversation, which she had about her pregnancy.

"You think it is purple because it is your favourite colour?" Judith continues to ask for more information.

" Maybe, it is yellow like your favourite colour," Michonne replies.

" Awww," Judith squeals, and she looks through the basket, " look at my yellow egg." She shows it to Michonne, and she delicately places it in Michonne's hand, " You have to be careful with it like the archaeologist with dinosaurs' eggs."

" Is your egg a dinosaur's egg?" Judith excitement increases.

" Something like that," Michonne laughs, " why don't we wait to see what it is."

"Okay…" Judith replies.

She leans toward Michonne's stomach, and she presses her ear to catch any sound.

"it is not a dinosaur's egg," Judith expertly concludes.

" I thought so," Michonne laughs.

" I found Carl, and we can go." Rick walks toward Michonne and Judith.

" Thank you, Marianne," Rick hugs Michonne's mother, " I will remember not to be an idiot."

" You do that, and you start to come to the Sunday dinner too," She replies, and Marianne bends to talk to Judith, " some more germs on the cheeks." She kisses a giggling Judith.

Marianne waves at Carl, who continues to speak with Noah.

" You're going to be fine," Marianne hugs Michonne.

* * *

The gel is cold on her skin, and the head of the ultrasound presses on her stomach. Michonne tightly holds Rick's hand, and they both stares at the hypoechoic screen.

" Let's search for it," Michonne's obstetrician says as search for a great angle to view Michonne's fetus.

"Is that normal?" Michonne asks with a hint of anxiety.

" It only means that you need to drink more water," The obstetrician answers with a smile as she wipes Michonne's stomach.

" Okay…" Michonne stares at the screen as she drains a bottle.

" it is going to be fine," Rick whispers in Michonne's ear, and he kisses her forehead.

They try again, and there is a better view.

" Oh, we have arms and legs, here." The obstetrician says, " and from the size of it, he is the right size."

Michonne looks at Rick, and he expresses a quiet relief.

" I think we can tell to Judith more about your little special egg," Rick laughs, and he wipes the tears.

" She is going to be a big sister," Michonne says with growing excitement, " We're going to have a baby."

" Well, look at his legs moving." Rick stares at the screen.

" The ultrasound confirmed your beta hcg test, and I can say that You're in the clear. As long as you follow through with your prenatal care, there should be no problem, and the delivery should be around the end of November." The obstetrician clarifies some detail, and she prescribes a few sets of drugs to Michonne. " and obviously you can slowly start having sex."

Rick and Michonne share a look, and they did not dare to ask.

"Thank you," Michonne hugs her obstetrician.

" We are pregnant…" Michonne kisses Rick.


End file.
